


走吧，跟着我

by MakoooI_DhAru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoooI_DhAru/pseuds/MakoooI_DhAru
Summary: # 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊肉！# 这绝壁是我写过最刺激的了，虽然不是最长# 在bdsm的边缘小心试探# 下本bdsm，敬请期待





	走吧，跟着我

**Author's Note:**

> # 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊肉！  
> # 这绝壁是我写过最刺激的了，虽然不是最长  
> # 在bdsm的边缘小心试探  
> # 下本bdsm，敬请期待

“你抱着电脑又在干什么？”

“学习。”七濑遥说。

父亲没说话，转身走了，招呼了小孩们去贴对联。

七濑遥没抬眼，看着自己的电脑屏幕。

其实他没在学习。

不过也没干什么“父亲觉得不好”的事。电脑上面一片黑，根本没开机。

他又坐了一会儿，抬头朝屋子里看去，他们已经贴好春联了，现在在挂灯笼，老人小孩们都很开心，大人也是，在笑，在夸小孩们可爱。

“遥，你在干什么？”姥爷在外面喊。

“学习。”七濑遥回答，看着纯黑的电脑屏幕。

他没觉得骗他们有什么问题，这只是让自己稍微好受一点的方式。

毕竟如果说别的，估计又会陷入到无意义的争论中。

“你来帮我一下！”姥爷没有在意他回答什么，看见他走过来，把手里的竹竿递给了他，“帮我端着，我挂灯笼。”

七濑遥“嗯”了一声，看着姥爷爬上梯子，矫健地把灯笼挂好，又爬下来甩甩手，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“这种事情不应该你干吗七濑遥！”父亲从另一边瞥到这边，冲他喊。七濑遥没说话，低着头又坐回到原来的地方，看着电脑屏，余光瞥见家人们在自己面前来来往往。

不怎么舒服。他想。

前几天因为乱七八糟的事——其实他也不知道因为什么事，估计是父亲在工作之类的上又不顺心了，或者不满意他的成绩，又或是就是没什么理由地想冲他发火——就把他打了一顿，打的很狠，他的后腰和手腕上全是掐痕和青紫。

他看着手臂上七八道紫红色的痕迹，心里想着那天的事情。

怎么说呢，虽然父亲以前也经常打他，小时候是因为顽皮，长大因为成绩或者别的，就是那种，“正常”的，家长打孩子的行为。

上初中以后就少了，就一两次，到了高中突然这种行为就开始变本加厉，尤其是从18年这一年开始，他每天几乎都是体无完肤的状态。

父亲平日里对他也挺好，跟以前没什么区别，也不酗酒也不赌博，很正常的中高阶人士，但不知道为什么——七濑遥是真的想不通理由，想了一年里都想不通——这种暴力行为就这样突然开始，并且持续了一整年。

母亲在一个月前也开始了。那时候也是放假——圣诞假，他读的国际高中——他从浴室出来，简单地裹了条浴巾，正在看电视的母亲突然开口：

“你把你手机给我吧。”

七濑遥愣了愣，想了想自己最近干了什么事情会惹母亲生气，想了半天没想到，就开口问：“为什么？”

母亲好半天没有说话，他看着就围了条浴巾的自己，转身进了房间。

紧接着事情的发展就有点出乎他的意料，母亲在他换好衣服后就冲进来，把他的头摁在了桌子上，抄起身边弟弟的玩具对着他的头就砸。

他那会儿虽然脑子都是懵的，但是来自母亲第一次如此疯狂的打骂和头上传来的剧烈疼痛让他有点忍不住眼泪。母亲打了十多分钟就走了，他哭了半天也没反应过来。

然后这事儿就这么过去了，母亲过后除了把手机拿走以外也没说什么，顶多就是自己在这之后见到母亲有些不知道该有什么反应。  
他把电脑摁亮，看到里面家人照片的文件夹，想了想把它拖进了废纸篓。  
顿时松了口气。

七濑遥知道过几天，或者几个星期，这个文件夹就会再次被自己从废纸篓里拖出来，好好地放回它原来的位置。他爱父母，毋庸置疑，他也坚信父母是爱他的，只不过有时候有可能是表达的方式不对，又或者是自己接受能力太弱了。

是的吧，应该。

「小遥，除夕快乐！！！【爱心】【爱心】【爱心】」

电脑的对话框倏然跳出来，他把它点开，看到那个名字，愣了愣。

是真琴。

据七濑遥所知这人正在美国玩。他们一大家子在放了寒假之后就飞走了，说是要在那里过年，提前让真琴感受一下在那边的大学生活。

他看了眼表，12:00。

那边的24:00。

他心里一阵发热，把手机拿出来冲进了卧室，把门反锁。

给橘真琴播去了视频电话。

他知道这个时间的真琴准备要睡觉了，但他现在不太能忍得住只给他发消息，或者是只听到他的声音。

说实话视频电话他都觉得不太够，他现在只想见到那个人，抱抱他，哪怕是握住他的手也好。

特别想特别想。

“小遥！除夕快乐！”  
屏幕上的人脸上带着些潮红，穿着件高领的大红色毛衣，笑眼温软地冲着屏幕挥了挥手。

七濑遥有些愣，情绪一下子涌上来，眼眶突然有些泛红。他刚想回一句“新年快乐”，手机镜头忽的转换。

橘莲大大的笑脸出现在七濑遥的手机上，他穿着和橘真琴同款的毛衣，不同的上面多印了只揉肚子的小猪，他的眼睛在看到七濑遥的瞬间亮起来，露出了和橘真琴同样甜甜软软的笑容。一旁的橘兰也凑过来，两人一起向他张开双手，“小遥！新年快乐！”

橘真琴把手机拿回来，调整了下位置，画面里重新出现了他们三个人，三张同样灿烂柔和的笑脸一齐看着屏幕这边的七濑遥。

七濑遥顿时被逗的笑出声，也冲他们露出个大大的笑，招了招手“新年快乐！”  
“小遥你的手……”宽大的毛衣袖口随着七濑遥抬手的动作落下，露出些触目惊心的痕迹，橘真琴看的瞳孔微缩，顿时握紧了手机，“莲、兰，你们先去吃饭。”

“小遥你……等下，”他对上七濑遥有些泛红的眼睛，从热闹的唐人街火锅店往外走，找了处安静的小巷。“这里有点吵，我们出去说。”

 

“对不起，”七濑遥本在等着他说话，没想到橘真琴一开口就是道歉，他刚想反驳，就看到屏幕上的橘真琴抬起头，双目竟是涨的通红，“小遥……对不起……”

“我以为……不会有事的……”橘真琴额角的青筋都爆起来，死死地盯着七濑遥手臂上隐隐露出的痕迹，“毕竟是新年……”

七濑遥愣了愣，下意识地揉了揉自己已经对这种事没什么反应的心脏，冲他露出了个安抚的笑容，“不是你的错，我没事。”

“小遥，你把衣服脱了，我看看。”  
七濑遥也没避着他，一手把衣服扯了，露出伤痕累累的两条手臂。

“操！”橘真琴骂出声。

 

那天晚上橘真琴很激动，年夜饭都没去吃，和七濑遥打了一晚上电话。

但七濑遥没想到的是，这人第二天就出现在了自己面前。

他没敲门，在半夜从他们家后院溜进来，直接翻进了连着七濑遥卧室的那扇窗子。

七濑遥吓了一条，还没来及说话，就听到这个浑身还冒着冷气的人，窗户还没关上，一只脚踏在床沿上，目光炯炯，对他说：

“遥，宾大已经把offer发我了，你offer拿到了吧？”

七濑遥点点头，赶忙起身就接他，帮他把还带着冰雪的围巾摘下来，关上了窗户。

橘真琴脱下羽绒服，避开了他的手臂，小心翼翼地搂住他，往他后颈吻了吻，“这里的学还要去上吗？”

“可以不去。”七濑遥答，也回抱住他，往他后颈里蹭了蹭，整个人缩进那个人还有些冰冷的怀抱。

橘真琴笑开来，捧起他的脸颊往唇上轻舔了下，“想我了？”

七濑遥迷糊应了声，又往他胸膛的方向贴了贴，把自己的唇朝他的方向送过去。  
橘真琴顺应地吻上，轻浅地舔舐着他的唇珠，动作轻得让七濑遥都有些不适应。  
这么多天没见七濑遥有些忍不了，有些强硬地用舌头顶开了他的唇，手指从橘真琴的后颈一路下滑到了腰窝，在那处勾引似的揉捏，成功地换来对方轻微地颤抖。  
“宝贝儿，别闹。”橘真琴低吟了句，动作突然强势，往他的唇上狠命地吻了下，把人抱到自己面前，“你现在这个样子我不想弄你。”

七濑遥听到那声“宝贝儿”，笑着伸手勾住了他的裤腰，半截手指顺着缝隙滑进去，“可是我想让你弄我，怎么都行。”

那条手臂上触目惊心地鞭打痕迹还没下去，和月光照耀下的莹白皮肤产生了刺目的对比，橘真琴瞳孔一缩，没忍住朝痕迹最深的那处吻下去。

那处的伤已经过了几天，这时被碰到还有些轻微的刺痛，不过最多的还是软舌在上面轻舔的麻痒，痒的七濑遥轻哼出声。

“疼吗？”橘真琴立马放开。七濑遥摇摇头，看着他没有下一步动作，俯下身握住那人的皮带。

橘真琴看着他，那双水蓝色的眼睛里此时布满情欲，精致的脸就那么停在了自己的裆部前，心里忍不住一个激灵，手掌扶上他柔软的发丝，轻轻把他的头往自己那处压下去。

七濑遥满意地“哼”了声，用牙齿吊住皮带，三两下就轻车熟路地用舌头拨开了皮带的锁扣，隔着棉质的内裤就朝那处鼓起吻下去。

他的动作带着些急切，没多久便径直把橘真琴的裤子直接往下拉，橘真琴也笑着帮他把自己的衣服扒干净。七濑遥在扔掉自己内裤那一瞬又朝着橘真琴的高昂吻上去，舌头刺激着马眼，手指轻微又色气地刮擦茎身上凸起的青筋，张开嘴巴径直给他来了几个深喉。

橘真琴没忍住倒吸了口气，眼睛被七濑遥的卖力刺激的通红，没忍住翻了个身，冲着七濑遥在空气中微微颤动的双臀吻上去。

粗大性器在口中旋转的刺激让七濑遥红了眼，随机敏感的臀肉就被大力吸吮，早就迫不及待的性器也被一只粗大的手握住有技巧地摩擦，他一张嘴就是一声不低的呻吟，随机笑起来，用嘴裹住橘真琴的卵蛋用力地吮了口，愉快地听到了对方发出的低吟。

“几天不在学坏了啊？”橘真琴似是生气，大掌带着些力气往那白净圆润的臀肉上一拍，富有弹性的臀肉顿时幅度不小地颤动起来，在月光下若隐若现的嫩穴泛着鲜色的粉红。

七濑遥被打的吓了一下，竟觉得不怎么痛，在情欲下的轻微击打竟让他觉得有些莫名的快感。他转过头，看橘真琴盯着自己的臀部看的瞳孔都缩起来。

他好笑地勾起唇角，仰头舒爽地叹了口气，把橘真琴按倒在床上，自己往他腰部一坐，“今天让我发泄一下。”

橘真琴也笑着看他，伸手往他胸前挺立的红樱处狠狠一拧，听着对方似疼痛似刺激的喘息，咧起了唇，把腰部往上顶了顶，性器刚好戳刺着敏感的会阴处，“来，小遥。”

他抱住七濑遥的背狠狠把他压在自己身上，嘴唇在他后颈处厮磨，舌头撩拨着对方小巧的耳垂，吐出的字眼轻的像气音，“来，宝贝儿，操我。”

七濑遥“操”了一句，他算是第一次见橘真琴这副样子，后穴被勾的发痒，手臂上被打出来的伤痕竟是有些微微发热。他也是没犹豫，自己又挺起身，握住橘真琴的硕大狠命往下一坐。

七濑遥的那处早就被操软了，此时接受的很顺畅，橘真琴的硕大刚刚好摩擦到了他所有的敏感处，穴里自己分泌的水儿因为利器的穿刺热淋淋地浇在性器顶端，爽的两人同时溢出一阵长长的呻吟，交握的手一下子重了力道。

七濑遥缓了缓突如其来的强烈刺激，深吸了口气开始上下晃动起腰身。说实话这是他们在一起之后吃的第一个脐橙，曾经的七濑遥在性事上都处于被动方，这次少有的主动让橘真琴爽红了眼，看着肤白如玉的芊芊细腰在自己身上摆动的起劲儿，身下的性器又胀大了一圈，腰身用了点力坐起来，胳膊一身把人往自己这边搂，满意地吃到了那张半张的唇。

姿势转换也带来了性器在体内的摩擦，七濑遥仗着房间隔音好，丝毫不克制地叫出声，也顺应着对方递过来的唇吻上去，放松了动的有些疲惫的腰，整个人缩进橘真琴的怀里，手指往他小腹处点了点。

“我累了，你动。”

橘真琴没理他把他的唇咬回来继续吮着，一只手揉捏着胸前两点，另一只手在后后穴口处轻柔地按压。

七濑遥被他搞红了眼，没忍住缩了两下后穴，伸手撸了下对方性器还留在外面那一小截，“真琴，你动下。”

“但我刚从外面回来好累的。”橘真撇了撇嘴，不情不愿地动了两下，却刚好戳刺在七濑遥穴内微鼓的那点上，刺激的一声轻吟脱口而出。

“要么……”橘真琴舔了舔唇，“小遥你撒撒娇，我考虑考虑。”

七濑遥没好气地瞪了他一眼，终是没忍住那处的要命的瘙痒，伸出手搂住他的脖子，嘴唇在橘真琴脸上蹭了蹭，“哥，操操我嘛。”

橘真琴听的一激灵，刚想说话，又见那人小心翼翼地抬起臀，翻了个身趴到双上，臀部撅起来转头看着自己，手指在穴口处似有似无地打着转儿，“操这儿，真琴哥哥。”

“我操死你！”橘真琴被勾的火都上来，想都不想地立起身，粗大的性器往里面狠命地一顶，爽的七濑遥一瞬间竟是溢出了眼泪。

“啊……嘶啊……真琴……好爽……爽死我了……”七濑遥的呻吟随着橘真琴大力冲撞的动作一声声的越发无下限，”“哥……那里……啊……你轻点儿……”

“轻点儿？”橘真琴笑着又往里狠狠一顶，前端重重顶上那块凸起，“可你的皮肤似乎不是这么说的呢，七濑遥。”

“嘶啊！你别……我……要射！啊……帮我……”

“帮你什么？”

“弄弄……帮我弄弄前面……啊……”七濑遥的性器在空气中高高耸立，晶莹的精水早就又几滴溢出来，滴滴答答地沾湿了两人的小腹。橘真琴听的吻了吻他的锁骨，舌尖往上戳刺着敏感的喉结。

“小遥，我觉得你不需要呢……”橘真琴腰下又是一个用力，手指朝七濑遥的胸口处狠狠一捏，“就你这样的，光靠后面，就能给我射出来！”

“唔……！”七濑遥瞬时感觉到从后脊柱传来的一阵窒息的酥麻，直蹿的他的大脑无法思考，滚烫的精液一下子从前端涌出，浓稠的液体射了他自己满脸。

“宝贝儿……”橘真琴被他高潮后剧烈收缩的后穴也刺激的不行，看着爱人满脸精液的样子也没忍住，狠狠撞击了几下就也射进了七濑遥的最深处。

 

高潮余韵在不久之后消下来，七濑遥在橘真琴把他脸上精液擦干净之后也终于清醒过来，在那一瞬间要命的羞耻感冲击着他的大脑，实在是忍不住只好往橘真琴的怀里钻。

橘真琴笑着搂住他，往他的软发上吻了吻，“小遥，累吗？”

七濑遥点点头，想了想，看了他一眼，又要摇摇头。

“我也不累，”橘真琴抱紧了他，手指已又摸到了他的后穴，“夜还很长呢。”

“爸，妈，我谈恋爱了，谈了两年了。”大年初三，七濑遥站在他们全家面前，橘真琴站在他身侧，他往旁边指了指，“和他。”

“你们也很熟，我就不介绍了。”

他在那一刻清晰地看到了父母瞬间放大的瞳孔，父亲一下子就握住了一旁搭在沙发上发皮带。七濑遥摆了摆手，冲他们笑笑，“没必要打我，没必要发表意见，我就来跟你们说一下。”

“我上个月拿到宾大的offer了，这里的学也没必要继续上了，真琴对美国比较熟悉，我就先跟他去熟悉熟悉环境，反正今年也就开学了。”

“再见。”他说了句，察觉到父母僵硬的表情，想了想又鞠了个躬。

他又开口：“再见。”

橘真琴已经走到家门口了，拖着他的行李箱。

七濑遥转向他，弯起个少有的灿烂笑容，朝着他走去。

门外是光。


End file.
